Vehicles serve as a common form of transportation utilized by many. Often, vehicle usage can lead to road congestion. Vehicle operators are required to stay focused on the vehicles ahead of them as well as road conditions. In some circumstances, a distracted individual may cause an accident that could result in vehicle damage, traffic jams, and/or injury or death.
As hand-held devices have evolved, more individuals have become accustomed to always being virtually connected. Additionally, vehicles have experienced an increased prevalence of sensors capable of sensing and generating data associated with vehicle operators and their operation. However, even with this increasing prevalence, there are no existing solutions for determining when specific drivers are operating vehicles in certain situations. For example, there is no existing solution for determining when a vehicle operator may be distracted. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to leverage various data to determine when vehicle operators may be distracted, and accordingly facilitate certain actions to mitigate the risks posed by the distracted vehicle operators.